Strains of time
by KakuseiSchiffer
Summary: With tares of the timeline of Mortal Kombat, the younger Sub Zero named Kuai Liang desires to rebuild what he had lost deep down as he is either human nor cyborg anymore. His unyielding love for the person who loved and cared him for deeply as a human being. A child comes to aid him to remember who he truly is in his soul.
1. Chapter 1

**This fanfiction was written by an DeviantArt member named ShadowStalker178. He gave me permission to post this. Give him full praise, thanks and credit to him. This guy worked very hard on this fanfiction so please don't be critical about it. Dyllan and Rooney are my Ocs but the canon Mortal Kombat characters and realms belong to their rightful owners.**

Chapter 1

After the events of the last tournament, Kuai Liang who was known as Tundra began to have flashes in his mind of a woman and himself holding each other with each flash the words,

"I love you.."

Echo and the last flash of them kissing one another for the last time. With that, Kuai awoke gasping for his breath as he looked around confused on his where about. He noticed that it was cold. The winds brushing against his face as he would hear thunder in the distance. Rain began to fall upon his head. A voice echoes as if trying to guide him forward as the rain pores down. As Kuai Liang progressed, he noticed a rock formation ahead of him as he grabbed onto it climbing upward. His body began to ache for some unknown reason but something was helping him move upward. When Kuai finally climbed up, he collapsed onto what seemed to be a road. It was silent and cold. Kuai Liang grabbed onto a railing on the side of the road and pulled himself up as he could see a small town in the distance. He began limping slowly toward it.

In the town, a young teenage girl was wondering around. She seemed to be a light traveler and her eyes black like the darkness of the night. She was minding her own business when she noticed a mysterious man in the distance limping. There was no blood on him so she was confused and called out to him.

"E...Excuse me sir? Are you all right...?"

The man was Kuai Liang. He couldn't speak. All he could do was to look up at the young teenager. He would limp a little faster to try to get a good look of the young teen but collapses in front of her, passing out due to his injuries sustained from a unknown cause. The young teenager ran up to him and tried to check for a pulse. She looked at his armor, noticing a Lin Kuei clan emblem on his torso part of his armor.

"A Lin Kuei..? Out here? What would he be doing out here?"

The young teenager with most of her strength tried to pick up the man and carry him to her hideout in the town. The rain poured down onto both of them. She pulls her hood up with one of her free hands and tries to keep the Lin Kuei member close to herself. When they arrived at the hide out where it was sheltered from the rain. It was an abandoned building that had a secret opening in the back where the door's knob wasn't locked. She laid him down on the side of the building and opened the door, then turning around to pick the man up to carry him inside. She laid him down on her sleeping bag that she kept inside her baggage and removed his mask slowly to find out the man's Identity. On his face was a scar on one of his eyes as if someone sliced downward with a blade onto one of his eyes and his hair black. The younf teenager sat down beside the Lin Kuei warrior and looked down. She yawned and closed her eyes.

Kuai awoke to see a young teenager beside him sleeping against him. He was confused at first but when he saw the surroundings inside the building, he knew he was safe and nothing was going to harm him or this girl. Something was drawing him to this young teenager, as if he knew who she was but it was unknown to him in his mind. He took a blanket from his right. It was slightly wet due to the rain but he placed it overtop of the young teenager and stayed up watching to make sure nothing would harm her but in the distance a shadow figure appeared walking toward him. Kuai instantly got up quickly standing in his Shotokan stance. It was a figure of a woman but he could not see her face.

"Kuai Liang... There is not much time for this but you must protect that girl at all costs..."

Kuai was confused as he looked at the figure as he would yell at the figure confused.

"Who are you?! What are you!? Identify yourself! I heard your voice before it lingered in my mind... Please tell me who are you!"

The shadow figure faded slowly as if it was a hallucination

"All will be revealed in time.. Kuai Liang.. My love..."

"No wait! I need answers! Please, don't go!"

Kuai reached forward only to realize the figure was gone. He looked down at his hand and sighed softly to himself as the young teenager awoke. Kuai then turned his attention toward her.

"I thank you for the hospitality young one... What is your name...?"

The young teenager looked up yawning,

"I am Rooney.. Who are you...? Are you an assassin from the Lin Kuei?"

Kuai let out a soft sigh, turning his attention toward Rooney and kneeling before her.

"I am Kuai Liang... or better known as Sub Zero and yes I am from the Lin Kuei.. but why did you help me..?"

Rooney looked at Kuai pondering about the name of "Kuai Liang".

"I did it because... if I didn't, you would have been left outside in the cold wet rain and hypothermia would have set in..."

"You seem to have been doing well in taking care of yourself, Rooney" Kuai said looking at her and the baggage she was carrying, noticing on the side a rifle with a few ammo boxes and a handgun with 5 clips.

Rooney smiled slightly "I... well I have been taking care of myself for quite some time.. My mother left on some journey. She didn't tell me much all that it was to protect the realms.."

Kuai Liang was interested in these words from the young teenager and he looked at her questioning her about who her mother was.

"Do you have any idea where she exactly went...? and who was your mother...?"

Rooney looked down, sighing softly

"Her name was Dyllan. She taught me most of the things I know for survival, I hope that one day I ca-"

An explosion is heard outside as screams can be heard as a dragon flies above the skies. Kuai looked outside the window to see a portal of netherealm creatures and demons swarming the small town, and seeing tarkatan warriors siding with them. What is this? How could this be.

Rooney seemed a bit scared. She didn't know much about close quarters combat but she would do her best to hold her own. She grabbed her rifle and began loading rounds into the chamber of the rifle. Kuai held his hand up, leaning up against the wall where the doorway was.

"It is to dangerous to go out there in the streets. We need to find a way around. Come we must move quickly." Kuai looked at the worried young teenager and extended a hand. "You can come with me but know this I do not slow down. There is going to be only one speed and that is mine if you can't keep up don't try to keep pushing yourself"

Rooney looked at Kuai and pulled the bolt back of her rifle, placing the round directly into the chamber the safety off.

"I may look young but I can handle myself Kuai" she looked serious as Kuai smiled under his mask admiring her attitude toward the situation. As he opened the door, a Tarkatan was there as he kicked him to the ground and ran to the left heading toward the back pathway, trying to find a way out of the town as Rooney followed from behind shooting the Tarkatan in the skull point blank range and ran beside Kuai, keeping the same pace behind him as the tarkatan forces and netherealm forces converged.

Kuai looked to both his right and left, noticing a few tarkatan and demonic forces converging on their location as he would turn to Rooney and she nodded her head as the enemies ran toward them. Kuai leaped kicking off the wall and slamming his fist into the first demon's face sending it flying backwards. Rooney opened fire on the other side where there was three tarkatan's charging in. She missed the third shot and took out a hidden blade stabbing the tarkatan in the neck, kicking it to the floor. Kuai looked back and nodded as they would run quickly down a long path in the distance they would see the town's exit. Kuai stopped in the middle and looked back at Rooney.

"Stop.. Something is a miss here, something familiar..." Kuai would place his hand infront of Rooney as in the distance Sektor, the cyborg ninja appeared teleporting upward.

"You are ordered for immediate execution Kuai Liang, for your treachery..." Sektor said standing there aiming his flamethrowers directly at Rooney to get the attention of Kuai

"Rooney... run. This one is mine." Kuai Liang stood in front of Sektor the ninja cyborg in red.

"We are Lin Kuei! More stealthful than night! MORE DEADLY THAN THE DAWN!" Sektor quickly charged at Kuai, punching him a few times in the gut then in the face, sending Kuai backwards a bit. After taking the blows, Kuai Liang channels his energy into his hands and chants in his language, firing the blast of ice at Sektor freezing him where he stood. Kuai slide toward him on the ground, leaving a trail of Ice behind him and kicked Sektor directly under his chin that send him flying backwards.

Sektor, after falling to the ground with a loud thud of metal, he teleports quickly activating his stealth and begins to quickly attack Kuai Liang. Surprised by the attack, Kuai is helpless but he manages to block some of the attacks but is outmatched.

Rooney watched in fear as something was building deep inside her. She felt a cold breeze brush beside her. She looked down realizing that her hands had ice forming on them as she looked seeing Kuai almost being defeated. She ignored Kuai's instructions to stay out of the fight as she rushed in leaping into the air and slamming her fist into Sektor's visor with a cold burst, sending the cyborg ninja flying backwards and remaining still on the ground offline.

Kuai Got up looking at her a bit disapproved by her actions ,"What were you thinking! you could have gotten yourself killed!"

He looked at her arm to see cold mist coming off her, as her hand returned to normal. He stopped and nodded his head walking toward her.

Rooney was a bit upset by Kuai yelling at her at first but said silently

"I only did what I thought was right..."

Kuai placed a hand on Rooney's shoulder and looked outward the road leading for a few miles.

"Come on... We need to find out what's going on... We need to find the forces of light.. to help fight against this new threat" Kuai smiled under his mask at Rooney. As in the distance, he saw the figure he saw before but it was more presentable as the woman seemed to be smiling but then faded again without a trace.


	2. Chapter 2

**This fanfiction was written by an DeviantArt member named ShadowStalker178. He gave me permission to post this. Give him full praise, thanks and credit to him. This guy worked very hard on this fanfiction so please don't be critical about it. Dyllan and Rooney are my Ocs but the canon Mortal Kombat characters and realms belong to their rightful owners.**

Chapter 2

Kuai Liang and Rooney progressed up the road pathway with the quiet wind was blowing calmly howling. A vehicle in the distance can be seen as it seemed to be a special forces vehicle. Kuai waved his arms to signal to whoever was driving to stop. When the vehicle was close enough, it stopped as it's breaks can be heard screeching a bit. Two doors opened as a woman's voice is heard.

"Identify yourselves and place your hands where I can see them!"

Kuai looked toward Rooney and was willing to comply with the mysterious woman. He placed his hands in the air and looked at Rooney as she followed doing the same as Kuai.

"Walk slowly toward me and keep your hands where I can see them.. slowly and keep your eyes straight!" The woman's voice began to be clearer now to Kuai Liang when they were in front of the vehicle. A woman stood there her hair was a dark blond and she wore a baseball military style cap, to her left was another woman who seemed to be wearing only a ear piece and her hair was bright blonde. She was appearing to be chewing gum . When she noticed Rooney she smiled brightly.

"Rooney? Well I'll be damed! Iit's been a long time my friend!" the younger woman said to Rooney, running up to her hug her tightly

Rooney was laughing a bit and looked down at the woman "Easy Cassie! Easy! You can break me you know if you keep hugging me like a bear!" Kuai looked at the other younger woman hugging Rooney as the other woman called out to Kuai.

"Sub Zero...? But you died years ago during the invasion of earthrealm. Well it is good to see you again, netherealm forces have converged on every location in the globe and are destroying everything in sight. Some of Khan's former warriors like the tarkatan as well are fighting beside them" The woman smiled slightly removing what was covering her head and face it was Sonya Blade.

"I died..? No I believe you are wrong on that one Sonya Blade. What happened..? Earth isn't the same as I remember." Kuai looked at Sonya with a worried look on his face. Cassie approached Kuai and Sonya "Mom you need to take a look at this.." Kuai hearing these words was shocked to hear someone calling Sonya mother.

"What is it Cassie?" Sonya turned her attention to Cassie as she was handed binoculars to look at the burning village/town "My god.. We need to rally as many as we can. Sub Zero will you help us fight this new threat?" Sonya turned her attention to Kuai Liang and he nodded his head "Whatever it takes to protect EarthRealm, I will do what is necessary" Sonya nodded and got back into the vehicle along with Cassie and Rooney. Kuai sat beside Rooney as she was smiling bright, reuniting with a friend she knew well thanks to her mother and Sonya's friendship.

"Sonya Blade to command. I am returning with Rooney and Sub Zero. I repeat. I am returning with Rooney and Sub Zero." over the radio a voice is heard it was Johnny Cage but he wasn't acting.

"Copy that Sonya. We will be awaiting your return. Also tell Sub I said what's up. it's been a long time" Sonya sighed and chuckled to herself, "You need to take this more seriously, Johnny." Cassie facepalmed to herself and blew a bubble out from her gum popping it as Rooney asked if she could have one, without hesitation Cassie handed Rooney a piece of gum. Kuai looked out of the window thinking to himself as he removed his mask, thinking about this mysterious woman he has been seeing lately.

When they arrived at the headquarters, Kenshi was speaking with the elder god, Raiden about possible fighting positions and where the netherealm forces are attacking as in the other side Johnny Cage was training himself with Ermac. In the end Johnny ended up losing to Ermac and Ermac helped him up.

"I am getting to old to get my ass kicked over and over again by everyone..." Johnny said as he looked seeing Sonya return. He smiled "Well if it isn't my beautiful Sonya Blade and my daughter Cassie Cage!" Cassie rolled her eyes and smiled "Hey Dad... Still losing I see?" Johnny cracked his back into place and shrugged "Getting better... so whose the new girl? And also.. good to see Sub Zero is back in business."

Raiden looked at Rooney as he sensed her mothers presence inside her. He would appear before them and look at her directly.

"Rooney... An unexpected surprise to see you here, and I sense that your father is nearby as well.." Raiden would look at Kuai with a slight smile as Kuai seemed a bit confused but remained silent.

"My father...? What about my mom? Have we heard from her...? Lord Raiden?" Rooney seemed upset and worried for her mother's safety. Though she was an Olympian, she would worry about her mothers safety.

Cassie would look at Rooney and sigh, placing a hand on her shoulder,

"I'm sorry Rooney we lost contact with her... even Raiden cannot sense her presence in earthrealm anymorez"

Rooney ran off a bit upset with these news as Cassie would follow quickly along with Sonya , "We'll handle this... Raiden brief Sub Zero"

Raiden would nod his head gently and look at Sub Zero as the other forces of good would take Raiden's side.

"What you see here are what is left of the forces of light... Cyrax, former member of the Lin Kuei, Johnny Cage.. Ermac the warrior with many souls.. but the soul of Kitana's father now controls the vessel, and then we have Kenshi a blinded warrior who wields a strong blade"

Cyrax would bow still in his cyborg state

"A honor to see you are still alive and in my presence Sub Zero... or should I call you Tundra?"

Johnny Cage smirked a bit and sticks a thumb up, "Hey long time no see Sub! Glad you are back in action with the final remains of the forces of light."

Ermac would nod his head gently

"We are glad to see that you are alive as well Sub Zero of the Lin Kuei."

Kenshi would remain silent and bow as a sign of respect.

Raiden would look at Kuai worried. He places a hand on his shoulder as he sees a woman just like Kuai does as the flashes of their romance comes into his mind and he steps back.

"Sub Zero I believe you should get some rest.. All of us should we have a long battle ahead of us.. and Sub Zero, what you are looking for... Fou can find within your soul. Goodluck to all of you." With a flash of lightning Raiden disappeared. Johnny shrugged and walked off to his quarters. Ermac faded into nothing as the souls would go into slumber. Kenshi simply sat down and placed his blade on his lap and meditated. Kuai held his head, slightly confused and walked to where Rooney was. As he would walk down the hallway, he noticed he was in a dream like state. He would see him and the mysterious woman standing beside one another.

Kuai Liang: "I must go and fight the forces of the outworld invasion, Dyllan..."

Dyllan: "Promise me you will return in one piece to witness our future together...Promise me Kuai."

Kuai Liang: "I promise..."

The two kissed each other before Kuai left with Tomas, leaping through a portal to out world.

Kuai fell to his knees feeling a sharp pain coursing through his body as he heard a echoing like a deep breathing robotic as he would see a cyborg wearing the colors of blue just standing there looking at him

Cyborg Sub Zero: "You can never escape me..."

The figure disappeared shattering into Ice as Kuai coughed violently.

The very last vision showed of a child being born, the child's eyes being black and the hair being black. Dyllan was there holding the child in her arms smiling down as Tomas would appear in the room in smoke to give news of Sub Zero's disappearance. Dyllan finally knew what happened to her beloved.

Kuai Liang: "Is that... What really happened...? She and I... are together? I must... know... more"

Kuai with the last of his might pushed onward as he would see Rooney looking down at a photo of her mother and father though the man's face was slightly blurred in Kuai's vision. When he approached closer, he noticed it was him. Everything around him faded as he noticed he was in the hallway near her room. He listened carefully in the hallway, hearing Cassie and Sonya trying to calm her down. Kuai held a hand on his chest feeling his heart break. Rooney was his daughter, his only daughter.. but the timing isn't right. He must wait. He must wait for the right time to find out more about this truth.


	3. Chapter 3

**This fanfiction was written by an DeviantArt member named ShadowStalker178. He gave me permission to post this. Give him full praise, thanks and credit to him. This guy worked very hard on this fanfiction so please don't be critical about it. Dyllan and Rooney are my Ocs but the canon Mortal Kombat characters and realms belong to their rightful owners.**

Chapter 3

Kuai Liang awoke in his quarters to hear that everyone was to be summoned to the main room where they would discuss their next course of action against this new mysterious threat. Kuai got up and walked through the hallway, seeing Rooney yawn just waking up. He smiled under his mask and nodded at her. Rooney followed behind Kuai Liang, unknowingly that he was her father. When they entered the room, there standing before them was Raiden, Johnny Cage, Sonya, Cassie Cage, Cyrax Ermac and Kenshi.

Raiden addressed everyone in the room, folding his hands in front of him.

"We have located three major portals. Our first course of action is to track down these three portals and destroy them to stop the oncoming invasion of these unknown enemies."

Raiden looked at Cyrax, Kuai, Rooney and Johnny Cage.

"You four will go to Africa. Once there, you will find the portal that is located in this region here. Know that the weather conditions are severely dangerous with rapid change of climate. Thanks to the corruption from these new threats the weather has been changing rapidly each few hours or so. I cannot promise it will be a easy objective but you four must do what is necessary to close these portals!"

Kuai looked at Rooney, then to Cage and then Cyrax as Cyrax does have a history with Kuai in the Lin Kuei.

Cyrax adjusted his armor a bit and detached a ball from his chest plate adjusting it, winding it then placing it inside his chest again the hatch closing.

"Safeties disabled combat mode engaged." Cyrax looked at the others and nodded walking out heading for the plane. Johnny followed after behind Cyrax, Raiden stopped both Rooney and Kuai.

"I sense that there is something more at stake than anything I would imagine.. Be careful out there both of you." Raiden nodded his head slowly.

"We will Lord Raiden. I will protect them with my last dying breath" Kuai bowed.

Kuai walked outside with Rooney to the plane they would take to Africa. The plane was as large as an official military aircraft but custom to help keep them off any radar.

When they left off the Atlantic coastline about halfway to their destination, they began to experience heavy turbulence. Johnny and Cyrax kept the plane in tact though something was off. Sub Zero heard something on the back of the plane's cargo bay door. He unclipped his belt and told Rooney.

"Stay here. I will be back shortly."

Kuai walked down near the cargo bay door area as all around him shadow ninjas appeared, teleporting into the plane. Kuai instantly looked around and back behind him as they swarmed in like a predator about to kill it's prey. He unleashed a large burst of his energy freezing. The enemies all around him then smashing each of them into tiny pieces.

"YAH! ZINGYE!" he said standing in his Shotokan stance. He then noticed the clouds outside turning into a storm as a woman figure appeared inside. Her eyes were pure white and hidden under what seemed to be a mummified mask. She motioned her hand forward to Kuai Liang as the wraps on her arms shot at him. They wrapped around his arms. The woman motioned slowly toward Kuai Liang. He was helpless but with his might, he tried to break free of the mummified wraps around his arms and torso.

The last of the shadow ninja forces stood behind the mysterious woman. As she was about to go for the finishing blow Rooney rushed in,

"KUAI!" she yelled out looking at him and then up seeing the woman. The mysterious woman looked at the young girl and stopped quickly. All of the shadow ninja's disappeared into a mist and escaped through the vents out into the skies. The mysterious woman looked at Rooney. Her eyes watering a bit.

"Rooney..."

She said as tears fell down her face. Rooney looked at the woman confused but recognized her mothers voice. She quickly reached out for the woman but she quickly disappeared fading away. Kuai broke free thanks to the mummified wraps disappearing when the woman was gone. He quickly walked fast to Rooney.

"What did I tell you? I told you to stay there! You could have gotten yourself killed Rooney!"

Rooney had tears rolling down her face as she was pointing toward where the woman was. She spoke softly as if crying,

"Mom... Why?" She said softly, Kuai was looking at her confused and then back as he shook his head, remembering not to yell at his child. Johnny Cage was wondering what is going on and told Cyrax to turn on the auto pilot. He quickly ran backwards down the ladder and then toward the cargo bay as he could hear Kuai and Rooney arguing.

"Both of you enough! We have a bigger problem focus! We need to work together to disable the portals to whatever realm is invading ours! Don't forget that okay? No need for personal problems to interfere with our future!"

A large thud was felt as the tires of the plane landed where they were to be dropped off.

"This is our stop.. Get ready both of you."

Kuai and Rooney nodded at Johnny Cage and hugged one another? forgiving the situation and proceeded back to get their gear. Kuai now has the lingering thought more of Dyllan and was that her attacking him? Why? They are lovers,not enemies.

"Whatever happens to you Dyllan... I cannot forgive myself... Please be safe" - Kuai says to himself sighing and puts on his new gear along with his daughter Rooney and Johnny Cage.


	4. Chapter 4

**This fanfiction was written by an DeviantArt member named ShadowStalker178. He gave me permission to post this. Give him full praise, thanks and credit to him. This guy worked very hard on this fanfiction so please don't be critical about it. Dyllan and Rooney are my Ocs but the canon Mortal Kombat characters and realms belong to their rightful owners.**

Chapter 4

When the plane landed in Africa, Kuai exited the aircraft, not saying a word to anyone. He slowly looked up at the sun setting in the distance. In the distance, fire can be seen as ash would fill the skies. He kept walking, ignoring everyone behind him. Rooney tried to stop Kuai but Johnny placed his hand infront of her. Kuai fell to his knees and let out a roar of sorrow and pain deep down inside the abandoned child unleashed as his past keeps flashing in his head. He looked toward the burning settlement in the distance as if in a daze. Johnny, Rooney and Cyrax followed behind Kuai as Rooney placed a hand on Kuai's shoulder.

Meanwhile in the Nether Realm, Quan chi awaited for his servant to return. Beside him was the fallen elder god, Shinnok and Quan Chi's enforcer, Scorpion. He rubbed his chin gently at first, wondering why she wasn't returning with Sub zero's head and Rooney's. A portal opens as the woman whose eyes are pure white like winter appears with her corruption seen on her face. She seemed upset and Scorpion sensed this.

"Have you completed my task I assigned to you, servant?" Quan chi would say leaning forward.

The woman would sigh softly "They were to strong together I couldn'-"

Quan Chi stopped her his tone with strict anger.

"You have failed me! When you know that our victory is in our hands. Remember what will happen if you do not finish your mission the next time.. Consider this punishment!" Quan chi raised his fist as a green mist appeared in his hand. The mysterious woman kneeled in pain, clenching her throat gasping for her breath. Scorpion was very concerned about this as he would plead for her mercy.

"Quan Chi.. She has had enough. This is not going to help our cause in any way." Scorpion said pleading Quan Chi.

Quan Chi turned toward Scorpion, hitting him directly in his torso sending him backwards.

"You are in no place to question my authority Scorpion! You will restrain yourself! Now then. Where was I...? Oh yes... Teaching this pathetic soul a lesson she will never forget."

The woman screamed in pain as her body was put through severe pain and torture.

In Africa, Kuai held his chest feeling a sharp pain. Rooney felt it as well as she fell to the ground crying. Cyrax quickly tended to Kuai as Johnny kneeled before Rooney trying to calm her down. Kuai placed a hand on Cyrax's shoulder and spoke softly

"We must complete our mission... before more of these events... occur."

The ground began to shake violently as in the distance, a cyborg version of Kuai Liang appeared but instead of wearing the blue colors he wore black and beside him is Noob Saibot who stood there looking at the pathetic mortals.

"The ones Quan Chi warned us about brother..." the cyborg said to Noob.

"Yes.. Let us deal with them quickly... Let us finish what the woman could not..." Noob said tossing a few ninja stars at Kuai and Rooney as Johnny Cage and Cyrax would block the attacks and stand in front of the two.

"This is far enough pawns of Quan Chi. Return to your sorcerer in one piece while you still can!" Johnny said getting ready for a fight beside Cyrax. As the four fought, Kuai quickly limped toward Rooney, picking her up and carrying her to safe distance, keeping her in his arms as Rooney wrapped her arms around his neck to provide comfort for herself as she cried in pain.

"Everything is going to be okay, Rooney... Johnny and Cyrax will deal with those two... We need to stay away from conflict for now.. and when they return, we set off to destroy one of the portals.." Kuai said panting roughly as if out of breath.

Rooney whisper softly to herself

"It's not that... Something's wrong I feel it..."


	5. Chapter 5

**This fanfiction was written by an DeviantArt member named ShadowStalker178. He gave me permission to post this. Give him full praise, thanks and credit to him. This guy worked very hard on this fanfiction so please don't be critical about it. Dyllan and Rooney are my Ocs but the canon Mortal Kombat characters and realms belong to their rightful owners.**

Chapter 5

While Johnny Cage and Cyrax attempted to stall the new intruders, Kuai was keeping his eyes peeled for any hostiles in the area. In the distance, a flame emerged as it was Scorpion, the hell spawn ninja specter of the Nether Realm. Kuai placed his hand in front of Rooney, telling her to stand back no matter what. This was going to be a bad fight.

"The girl... You will give her to me!" Scorpion said with anger in his eyes. Kuai Liang glared at Scorpion with protective intentions of Rooney.

"You want her. You will have to go through me first,Scorpion. Return to your master while you still can." Kuai stood there in his combat stance the Shotokan as he stared down Scorpion.

"Very well. If that is how it must be!" Scorpion dashed toward Kuai, teleporting and hitting him directly in the face as Rooney jumped out of the way to avoid being hit by Scorpion's attack. Kuai grabs Scorpion, tossing him behind him then leaping into the air, kicking Scorpion in the face that send him to the floor. Scorpion looked up, expecting the next move as Kuai channeled his energy into his hands firing a ice burst directly at Scorpion's position, freezing him for a second then kicking him in the chest. Scorpion quickly tries to block the attack but takes the blow to the chest. He summons a hell spawn demon to grab Kuai and stop his movements for a few seconds. Kuai looked down, trying to knock the demon off him back into the Nether Realm portal he was summoned from. Two spears fly toward Kuai, stabbing him in his chest.

"Get over here!" Scorpion yelled out, pulling Kuai to him and punched him upward into the air and teleported applying punches on him. Ronney yelled out as she noticed her friend Kuai being hurt. She grabbed Scorpion after he teleported. Her black eyes slowly glowing blue somehow as she placed a hand on Scorpion's chest as a cold breeze surrounded both Scorpion and Kuai. A large burst of cold energy hits Scorpion as he is sent toward Kuai's location. Kuai was in a slight daze as Scorpion fell to the ground in front of him. He looks up to see Rooney having ice forming on her hands. The cold breeze brushing up her shoulders. She seemed to be out of it. He quickly knocks out Scorpion and runs to Rooney as she fell to the ground, passing out into Kuai's arms.

Johnny Cage looked back at the two as Noob Saibot punched him directly in the face that knocked him to the dirt floor. Cyrax was outmatched by the cyborg in black. Noob Saibot and the black toned cyborg approached Kuai.

"You were always weak.. and never earned those colors, Kuai Liang. This is where the forces of light will die."

Kuai looked up, holding the sleeping Ronney in his arms as Noob Saibot summoned one of his shadow clones to grab Kuai where he was pulling him away from the helpless Rooney. With all of his might, he tried to free himself but Noob Saibot teleported in front of him.

"Goodbye, Kuai Liang..." Noob Saibot punches his brother directly in the face, knocking him out. All that can be heard is Rooney awakening, screaming and a helpless Kuai Liang could only hear his daughter's words as she was taken into the portal to the Nether Realm.

As Kuai Liang awoke, he noticed Cyrax helping Johnny Cage up. They both looked at Kuai confused.

"Where is the young girl...? Sub Zero?" Cyrax questioned confused

"Yeah.. and whoa.. You all right? Where is Rooney?" Johnny looked at Kuai Liang worried.

Kuai Liang looked down, knowing he failed to protect his daughter. A tear falls from his face. The disgrace the failure to honor his family. He clenches his fist as ice crumbled in them, falling to the dry surface below. He looked to his right to see the portal was still open.

Johnny looked at Kuai Liang, "You are going in after her.. aren't you?"

Kuai Looked back, "Whatever comes through this portal if it isn't me, destroy them and if I am not back in time... Destroy this portal." Johnny and Cyrax were shocked to hear this.

"What you mean you are going in there...? It's to dangerous alone!" Johnny placed a hand on his shoulder trying to convince him to not go alone.

"Sub Zero, I am at your service if you request my assistance in your quest." Cyrax said bowing his head as a sign of respect.

Kuai Liang looked back at them both having flashes of Dyllan in his mind and Rooney. He smiled under his mask removing it. "You have all been a great help.. but this is where I say my goodbyes.. Good luck"

He walked into the portal as Johnny reached out to try to stop him. Kuai was on his own. To save his daughter and to save Dyllan, no matter the cost. He has to protect what family he has left.


	6. Chapter 6

**This fanfiction was written by an DeviantArt member named ShadowStalker178. He gave me permission to post this. Give him full praise, thanks and credit to him. This guy worked very hard on this fanfiction so please don't be critical about it. Dyllan and Rooney are my Ocs but the canon Mortal Kombat characters and realms belong to their rightful owners.**

Chapter 6

As Kuai Liang entered the portal to the Nether Realm, he begins to have flashbacks of his brother Bi Han who spoke of stories of his travels through the pits here while trying to finish a quest given to him by Quan Chi. He looked around and noticed Noob Saibot and the black cyborg carrying Rooney to what seemed to be a temple. Quickly reacting, Kuai rushed as fast as he could when he noticed that his path. It was blocking by a horde of demons surrounding him. They slowly limped their way toward Kuai Liang, puking blood and tossing their limbs at him. Kuai dodges the attacks thrown by the hell spawns. He would freeze one of them, ripping out their spine, then using it to smash against the last hell spawn demon in his sights as he looked up. He channeled his energy and performed a tombstone ice teleport to that location upward. Noob Saibot and the black cyborg were shocked to see Kuai made it into the Nether Realm.

"So You have made it this far... No matter ,this pathetic whelp of a child is no concern with my plans with this realm." Noob sabot dropped Rooney down onto the rocky ground as he stood beside his cyborg companion. "I will finish you here Kuai Liang once and for all!"

The cyborg sashed forward as Noob opened a small portal for the cyborg to teleport in. Kuai listened carefully and feeling the dark chi around him, managing to catch the cyborg's move and grab it, slamming it to the ground then with his fist and bashed it against the back of the skull where the circuits went crazy. The cyborg fell to the ground as the static from the circuits smoked and squirted out oil. Kuai stood there in front of his brother in his combat stance, ready for the final fight between his brother once and for all. He will defeat him. Noob Saibot ,with his speed, ran toward Kuai Liang with a fury of punches. Kuai blocked all of them, keeping up with the speed then grabs his brother's fist, freezing it slowly and slide kicks him to the ground. The ice shattered that gave way to Noob's hand being freed. He gets up and tries to summon his shadow clone again but Kuai anticipated this and turned around quickly, blocking the attack as the clone turned into a black liquid falling to the ground. Noob Saibot was impressed with his brother's quickness and agility but did not relent himself from trying to defeat him. Kuai summoned his ice daggers, stabbing his brother in the chest a few times then appearing behind him to quickly kick Noob Saibot in the spinal cord sending him forward.

"ENOUGH GAMES!" Kuai raised his fist as before and struck his brother down. He noticed Rooney regaining her strength and conscious. He looked toward his daughter, walking up and picking her up. Sparing his brothers life as he picked his daughter up and headed for the portal to head back to Earth Realm, a mysterious voice echoed as it was Bi Han's true self. He smiled under his mask and nodded his head in approval to his brother as for the other creature known as Noob Saibot laid there unconscious. He walked through the portal with Rooney in his arms. Johnny and Cyrax on the other end approving.

"All right,Cyrax! Initiate the termination of the portal!" Johnny ordered as Cyrax preformed on his wrist hacking into the portal's location, shutting it down from the outside. Kuai nodded his head as Johnny looked to Rooney alive and well. He smiled and motioned his hand for Cyrax to follow.

"We are pulling out. Lets move back to base ASAP. I am just receiving information from Sonya, something's come up."


	7. Chapter 7

**This fanfiction was written by an DeviantArt member named ShadowStalker178. He gave me permission to post this. Give him full praise, thanks and credit to him. This guy worked very hard on this fanfiction so please don't be critical about it. Dyllan and Rooney are my Ocs but the canon Mortal Kombat characters and realms belong to their rightful owners.**

Chapter 7

Kuai Liang placed Rooney on a seat on the plane, laying her down as he took some baggage and blankets in the reserve to place behind her head so she can be comfortable. Johnny Cage and Cyrax went to the front cockpit to start the engines to be ready to take off. As Rooney slowly came to, she was confused a bit and looked at Kuai Liang angry a bit.

"I could have taken care of myself!" Rooney said getting up looking at Kuai Liang. Kuai looked at her a bit annoyed of her arrogance towards the situation that just took place.

"How many close calls have we had, Rooney? You could have died at the hands of those two or worse become a damn slave for the sorcerer in that realm known as Quan Chi!" Kuai slammed his fist into the metal to the side near the looked at her eyes with serious intent on making her understand. Rooney returned with more argument comebacks.

"WE seem to be doing well so far! We closed the portal, didn't we?!" Rooney stared down Kuai Liang. Kuai sighed softly to himself.

"You should get some rest. We are soon to arrive to the base eventually.. There is much we must cover." Kuai said walking to his seat and leaning his head back closing his eyes.

Rooney had a slight tear falling from her eye as she looked down "I just wanted to prove myself that I am capable just like mom was..." She laid back down and closed her eyes as Kuai heard what she said. He felt sad and upset as he got up form his seat walking up to Rooney.

"Look.. I know we aren't seeing eye to eye, but I am sure your mother would be very proud of you..." Kuai said to Rooney as she rose from laying down, looking in his eyes tears still down her face.

"Then why do I get myself into dangerous positions? and I am wea-" Kuai stopped her by hugging her close, trying to calm her down and stop her doubts on herself.

"You were doing what you thought was right... I only worry for you though I barely know you, Rooney.. There is much we both need to find out.. and I will make sure I will find the answers" Kuai said as he was looking down behind Rooney's back. looking at a mysterious piece of what seemed to be a relic of some sort from the Nether Realm. He sat down beside his daughter,Rooney, keeping her calm as she fell asleep. He looked outward as if in a slight daze as he saw the mysterious woman again. His eyes widened and then he passed out quickly as his heart began slightly racing. In his dreams, he feels the presence of a woman holding him close to herself. There was no body temperature just the feeling of hands being placed around his torso. Kuai smiled softly under his mask as he heard the words "I love you..." like a faint whisper from the woman. Was this the one who was speaking to him since the events on Earth Realm? He just closes his eyes again, letting his mind go blank as he fell asleep beside his daughter Rooney.


End file.
